


Chem on floor 80

by DocM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocM/pseuds/DocM
Summary: Peter was late to his internship, again.And Tony was finally going to see where the kid was going.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 46





	Chem on floor 80

"Hey FRIDAY, where is Peter?"  
It was quite odd for the kid not to be here but Tony had noticed Peter's lateness in the past few days of his internship.  
"Mr.Parker is on the 80th floor."  
Biochem then. Perhaps he was hanging out with Bruce?  
Alright, if Peter wasn't coming up then Tony would be coming down.

Tony made his way from his personal laboratories to the 80th floor. On his way to Bruce’s lab he peered through the windows hoping to find a glimpse of his intern, but no luck. Until he came upon the window just before Bruce’s.  
He saw Peter but no Banner. Instead of the mild mannered scientist Peter was speaking with a girl.  
Perhaps an intern, Banner had mentioned hiring an intern not that long ago.  
The blonde girl and Peter were working on something, quietly speaking, until they burst out in laughter.  
Tony smiled and decided to not interfere but instead head back to the lab, he'd have time to interrogate the kid later.

\-----------

It was an hour later that Peter finally made his way to Tony's lab, he'd lost track of time while working and talking with Gwen. His face flustered just thinking about her. Talking with Gwen was easy and he enjoyed spending his time with her. They'd agreed to go on another date tomorrow after school.  
Peter just hoped Tony hadn't noticed he was late, he hadn’t the past few times it had happened.

The doors to the lab opened, the music blaring from the lab.  
"Hey Tony!"  
"Hey kid, so what did you wanna do today."  
Thankfully it seemed Tony hadn't noticed his lateness.  
"I was hoping we could continue with the bullet webs."

A short while later and they were on their way working on the bullet webs he'd thought up in class, the modification would allow his web slingers to shoot short but fast bursts of webbing, handy to web up criminals quickly.

Peter was so absorbed in his work that he didn't expect the question that came from his mentor.  
"So who's the girl?"  
He froze, he had so hoped Tony hadn't noticed, and how did he even know about Gwen. Well, that was actually quite obvious, because Tony is Iron Man, but also owns the building, the same building that houses an AI that has access to the security cameras.  
"Wh-what girl are we talking about, Mr.Stark?"  
"Blonde girl, your age, 80th floor?"  
Peter let out a sigh, he could probably attempt to lie, but then again he was a terrible liar.  
"That's.. Gwen. She's my.. uh.. girlfriend."

Peter anxiously waited for Tony’s response.  
“Have fun, but not too much. Otherwise we might need Cap to give you a certain talk.”  
“MR.STARK!”


End file.
